


Don't Ask Why

by deanmonreigns



Series: Supernatural Writings [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Synopsis: y/n isn’t too fond on her boyfriend's brother. Especially when he keeps leaving dead bodies in her kitchen. Which leads her to snap.Prompt:35. “You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.” And 33. “Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?” For Juju’s Fluffy Birthday Challenge!
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Series: Supernatural Writings [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833058
Kudos: 7





	Don't Ask Why

You walked into your kitchen. Stopping as you see a figure. It’s back facing you.

“Sam?” you asked, walking closer.

It quickly turned around, coming towards you.

“Mr Henderson.” You gasped out. As his cold dead eyes looked at you.

“You could have saved us.” He growled, as your other three neighbours appeared, beside you.

“No.” You screamed, as they come closer…

You let out a scream, your eyes wide in shock. Waking Sam up in the process

“Are you okay, babe?” Sam asked, leaning on his elbow. His eyes squinting. As you turned around to look at him.

“I’m fine, just a bad dream that’s all. You should go back to sleep. It’s just a stupid dream.” You

“Oh.” Sam mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“I’m just going to go get a drink of water.” You sighed, throwing the sheet off of you.

“(y/n), is this about the thing you saw?” Sam asked. Grabbing a hold of your forearm, stopping you from leaving the bed.

“I’ll survive, I’ll be back in a second, rest them pretty brown eyes.” you said, tucking his hair behind his ears.

“You know you can tell me, anything” Sam sighed, grabbing a hold of your wrists.

“I know, don’t worry about me.” you sighed, getting out of his hold, and getting up.

You quickly walked out the door, closing it gently. You leaned against it letting out a shallow breath.

“You’re fine.” you whispered, composing yourself. Trying to get rid of the images of your neighbour’s dead bodies out of your head.

Your hand gripped the metal rail, as you ascended down the stairs. Your heart beating faster, as you reached the kitchen.

“Hello” you gulped, as you turned the light on. Your throating tightening. As your heart beated faster and faster.

“Hey (y/n), do you have any chloroform?” Dean asked, as you let out a sigh of relief.

“Dean.” you sighed, looking at the time.

“Duh, who did you think I was, the bogyman? So do you have chloroform?” Dean grumbled, standing up.

“Wait, why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?” you asked, your heart beating faster.

“Is that a no then?” Dean asked.

“Of course, it’s a no, what normal person was chloroform in their house?” you shouted. Making Dean roll his eyes.

“Okay, chill out, jezz.”

“Chill?” you yelled.

“Yeah.” Dean grumbled.

“How can I chill, when you and Sam bring dead bodies into my kitchen? My neighbour’s bodies. Oh god, your murders and once you’re finished my neighbours, you’re going to kill me. My own boyfriend and his brother are going to kill me.” you stammered. Making Dean roll his eyes.

“Get over it princess, they aren’t your neighbours. They were demons. Your neighbours are long gone.” Dean grumbled.

“Why did Sam have to pick a total princess?” Dean thought to himself.

“Demons?” you gasped out, your eyes widening in surprise.

“Yeah, demons.” Dean grumbled.

“They aren’t real.” You snapped, making Dean roll his eyes.

“Yes, they are.” Dean argued.

“No, there not.” You snapped. Walking closer, only to fall over something.

You quickly scrambled up. Your heart pounding hard, as you looked at your dead neighbour.

“Oh my god.” You screamed. Making Dean roll his eyes.

“(Y/n), what happened?” Sam asked. Rushing into the kitchen.

Rushing towards you. Just as he was about to touch you, you walked backwards.

“What happened? You and your brother are psychopaths, your brother believes they are demons. And you need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.” You shouted, storming out of the room and up the stairs.

“She’s just a bundle of joy.” Dean grumbled.

“Dean. What did you do?” Sam demanded.

“I just asked for chloroform.” Dean grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What makes you think she would have it?” Sam asked.

“Dunno.” Dean answered. Staring nonchalantly at Sam.

“Ugh, just, fix this situation here. Get rid of the body.” Sam grumbled, walking off.

“Whatever.” Dean grumbled.

Sam walked into your room calmly.

“Hey” Sam sighed.

“You and Dean are both crazy, psychopaths” you shouted, as you stuffed your clothes into a suitcase.

“What are doing?” Sam asked, noticing you put clothes into a suitcase.

“Leaving, you’s can keep the house.” You grumbled. Sam quickly spun you around, holding your hands.

You quickly looked at the ground. Your heart beating faster. Oh my god, his going to kill me you thought.

“(y/n), just stop, okay, we aren’t going to kill you. This town has demons in it and, I just, I’m trying to protect you, and the less you know about the supernatural world the better.” Sam explained, making you roll your eyes.

“Right, the so called ‘demons’, and the supernatural world doesn’t exist.” You snapped, finally looking at him.

“Please, (y/n), it’s real.” Sam sighed.

“I don’t believe you. That’s just an excuse.” You growled, glaring at him.

“(Y/n), this world isn’t all pure. My brother and I, we, save people, we hunt the monsters.” Sam explained.

“Tell me.” you demanded.

“What?” Sam asked. Caught off guard.

“(y/n), you don’t want to know.” Sam sighed.

“Tell me Sam, all so help you god, I will throw you out of that window.” You threatened.

“Fine, there is, werewolves, ghouls, ghost, vampires, demons, angels, amazons, shapeshifters, leviathans, banshees, hellhounds, Lucifer, reapers, heaven, hell, purgatory, clowns, cursed objects, wendigo‘s, changeling, scarecrow, sirens, skin walker, soul eater, djinn, vetala, and a lot more.” Sam explained.

“Wow.” you gasped out, in disbelieve. Sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Are you still mad at me?” Sam asked, sitting down, beside you. His hand. Resting his hand on your thigh.

“Kind of.” you sighed, looking at him, sadly.

Sam frowned.

“Don’t do that look, it gets me every time.” You whined, making Sam cup your face. His thumbs stroking your cheeks.

“I’m sorry (y/n), for all this.” Sam apologised.

“I guess, i had to find out somehow. I mean if the world has all these monsters why doesn’t god do anything about it?” you sighed.

“His on hiatus.” Sam sighed.

“What a douche, his own creation is breaking, and his off on a holiday.” You grumbled, frowning.

“Yeah.” Sam mumbled. Looking at your eyes.

“Sam, take me with you, I want to do what you do. Help people.” You begged.

“No.” Sam grumbled, letting go of your face. And getting up. His back facing you.

“It’s dangerous.” Sam grumbled. Running his hands through his hair.

“Please.” You begged, standing up. Wrapping your arms around him. Your face resting against his back. As you hugged together.

“(Y/n).” Sam sighed, turning around to face you. His arms wrapping around you.

“But, I’ll be safe with you.” You pouted.as he kissed your forehead.

“Fine.” Sam sighed. Cupping your face. His lips pressing against yours sweetly….


End file.
